villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talia al Ghul
Talia al Ghul is the daughter and right-hand of Ra's al Ghul and a lover/enemy of Batman. She traveled the world with her father and learned numerous skills from him. Talia is also Batman's love interest but her loyalty to her father keeps them from being together. She would occasionaly betray her father and help Batman or vice versa. Talia is an antagonist in the video games and the movie The Dark Knight Rises. Batman Son of The Demon Talia and Batman have a passionate, yet strained relationship. Over ten years ago, the two engaged in a sexual relationship that left Talia pregnant (The details surrounding this incident change depending on the story, such as whether or not the two were legally married). Her son, Damian Wayne, would eventually become the fifth Robin. Lexcorp At some point after the Son of Demon, she bcomes the new CEO of Lexcorp following Lex Luthor's nomination as President of the United States. While apparently working under Lex, she secretly tries overthrow him and eventually sells all of Lexcorp's assets to Wayne Foundation, leaving Luthor broke. Red Hood-The Lost Years When Jason Todd was killed and subsequently resurrected-albeit with brain damage-Talia took him in, hoping to win Batman's love by taking care of one of his sidekicks. When Talia threw Jason into a lazarus pit, he emerged mentally restored. Talia then told him that his death had gone unavenged and kept a watchful eye over him as he spent the next year travelling and acquiring new skills. Jason may have had some romantic feelings for Talia during this time, as they slept together shortly before he made his debut as the Red Hood. Batman and Son After the death of Ra's al Ghul, Talia became an increasingly villainous character, inheriting the League of Assassins and upgrading all her mercenaries using Kirk Langstrom's formula to create an army of ninja Man-Bats. She kidnapped Bruce Wayne, reminding him of the events in Son of The Demon, and introduced him to their son, Damian. This was revealed to be a distraction for the detective, as Talia instigated a terrorist attack whilst Damian ran around Gotham wreaking havoc. Damian showed that he was inherently heroic by siding with his father instead of his mother. Talia would then declare war on both father and son for this... Batman Inc. Talia becomes the head of the sinister terrorist organisation known as Leviathan. She sends moles to infiltrate the infrastructures of various communities, particularly Gotham. These moles then go about indoctrinating children under the guise of teachers and other figures that children are told to trust. Talia also manages to clone Damian, artificially grow the clone to adult size and use him as a personal bodyguard. Ra's al Ghul tries to reason with Talia, saying that her vendetta against Batman will do more harm than good, but Talia will not listen. Talia then orders for Damian's execution as a way of spiting Batman for turning their son against her. In other media The Dark Knight Rises For more information, see here Talia al Ghul serves as one of the two main antagonists of the third and final Dark Knight trilogy movie, The Dark Knight Rises. She goes under the alias Miranda Tate for the majority of the film and acts as a supporting protagonist. She is the heir and the leader to the League of Shadows, with her friend and partner, Bane, serving as the field commander. In the movie, she was portrayed by Marion Cotillard and Joey King. Arrow-verse Talia al Ghul appears as one of the two main antagonists of Season 5 in the CW-owned shared universe, with Simon Morrison under the alias of Adrian Chase as Prometheus being her warrior accomplice. She first appears as a child in 1960 in the DC's Legends of Tomorrow episode "Left Behind", and appears in Season 5 of its parent series Arrow. She is Ra's al Ghul's first child, but went unseen during previous seasons, replaced by Nyssa al Ghul, her younger half-sister. She was introduced at the very end of an episode called Who Are You?, ''where she saved Oliver Queen from the Russian mobs. Next, in episodes ''Second Chances and Bratva, it was shown that she was the final mentor of Oliver Queen, she trained him hand-to-hand combat and use of arrows, and ultimately gaved him the idea of becoming the vigilante called The Greed Arrow. It was she who gave him his famour green costume, which was seen on Oliver in the first season of the show. By this, her appearances in the past ended. But later, in present days, Oliver Queen discovers that she was the menthor of his current enemy, Prometheus, who he's now fighting with. He reaches Talia in her mountain castle in the episode called Checkmate, where the real motives and significance of Talia in this story were truly determined. It was revealed that she is actually a member of Al Ghul family, a daughter of one of the Arrow's strongest villains Ra's Al Ghul, and the very reason she agreed to train the man calling himself Adrian Chase and help him to become Prometheus was her sympathy for his lost, for Oliver killing his father as well. She openly confesses to Oliver that she wants him suffer in a big way. In the end of an episode Oliver as Green Arrow was captured by Prometheus/Adrian Chase. Talia appears before him on the side of Chase, when he blames her for dealing with such a psychopath. When leaving, Talia orders Chase to make sure Queen is suffering. https://moviepilot.com/p/arrow-betrayed-talia-al-ghul/4226757 Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Wealthy Category:On & Off Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rapists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Businessmen Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Related to Hero Category:Superman Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Revived Category:Aristocrats Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Affably Evil Category:Love rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful